


Auntie

by BatsuGames



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil VII - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of Welcome To The Game in this, Dubious Science, F/M, Infection powers, Lucas is enamoured, Lucas is sweaty and jittery in this, Maybe a little OOC, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex, and is a soppy puppy keening after Aria, but i did do some damn research i promise, don't take my work for it, science talking, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Aria had been a scientist working for the Collection, on the same ship as Mia and Alan and E-001 when it crashed.Eveline chooses her as an aunt, and Lucas is rather... focused on her.She offers him a job with the Collection.





	Auntie

 

 

I awoke with a grimace, hearing voices, and exhaled painfully.

 

The slick inside me swirled languidly, an echo of a murmur whispered into my ear from far away, almost not there.

 

_‘Auntie Aria… help me…’_

 

Jerking fully awake from it, I realised I was in arms as residual water in my lungs coughed up and splattered out over one. I was swiftly put down into a chair with a bowl clacked before me, with a soothing hand put onto my back, rubbing and helping me cough up sludgy water from my lungs. Gods, it’d been a while since I’d been mothered like this. I hacked up the rest of the crap in me before, breathing fast, I let my head fall to the side of the ceramic object, gripping onto its’ cool smoothness. “Th-Thank you,” I say softly and then shift up with a little groan of pain, “This, ah, isn’t quite how I like my first impressions to ever go.”

 

A breathy laugh and I open my eyes, noting some young twenty something guy opposite me gripping his phone tight, watching his avid eyes follow my hand raising to card fingers through my hair to try and get the mess into some semblance of order.

 

“Aw, hun, are you okay? You’re absolutely drowned!” A woman came into my vision, eyes warm, a sweet smile on her face and in a slightly, but obviously loved, worn blouse and long skirt. “Let me just get rid of this for you.”

 

I ducked my head in a little bowing nod. “Thank you…?”

 

“Marguerite, Marguerite Baker.”

 

My brows quirked up at that, a smile lifting one side of my mouth up in amusement. “Baker? Well, it’s a pleasure to meet another Baker then. I am Aria Baker.”

 

“And y’all are from the U.K, I hear?” Another man came into the room. Glasses, a concerned look, and completely soaked. Probably the husband. “Jack Baker. I found you not too far away. That weather out there is frightful. How you feeling? How the devil did you get there?” He asked, going around to the kitchen proper instead of just the dining room, looking over his shoulder at me through the breakfast bar they had.

 

“Like I just got washed up, which from the state of the flavour of my mouth, I’m pretty sure is what happened, and yes, I am from there. London.” I rubbed my head, wincing at a goose egg lump and gently moving my hand away. “I was on a cargo ship. It’s one of those where you can get on at a discount for lacklustre rooms, and hey, cheaper and more fun than getting on a plane. Better vistas, too. I was going to a new lab, I work for one of those biochem companies.” That’s all they’d get from me about that, and if curious, I could throw some bullshit science research at PhD level at them, sure they wouldn’t get it. “Pay for accommodation for me, they will, but travel expenses? Forget it.” I roll my eyes, only to wince once again and put two fingertips to my temple, massaging. “Sorry, I’m still rather-”

 

“Ain’t nothing to it,” Marguerite came over quickly with some dinner, some soup with bobbing potatoes and leek. I smile at it, baffled. “Here, y’all eat up now, and rest after.”

 

“I… You are very generous, thank you, Baker family.”

 

“Now, none of that!” The woman tutted. “Can’t just leave a woman washed ashore, can we? Very least we can do is offer some extra food and one of the spare bedrooms. Lucas, go clean your old room up for our guest.”

 

“My old-?!” I see him get irate, and then turn to me at me cocking my head curiously, swallowing before jerkily nodding. “You got it, mama.” He scrambled off, looking a little sweaty.

 

What an… odd man.

 

“Hmph, never seen him scamper so fast,” Jack snorted as he came over with his own bowl of food.

 

Marguerite giggled, coming over to sit in the seat next to her partner. “It’s because we have a pretty face gracin’ our home! Seems our Lucas goes a little gaga for you! Maybe you should stay for a couple days? Smile at our boy and he’d probably jump to it to impress a looker like you! There’s a few things around the house to sort out…” She mused looking up in thought, making her husband chuckle.

 

I begin to eat. I draw out conversation with them, asking about where I was, the plantation, their lives, keeping interest on my face as I ate quickly but well-mannered enough. But my mind was on The Connections, wondering where the hell Eveline was, and how the heck I could gain access to a computer. At least my jacket was waterproof and a sly movement showed me I still had some hardware on me to access the deep web to connect with them. That’s something at least. By the time I’d finished eating, my body was clocking out, wanting sleep, and Lucas came back in.

 

Marguerite tutted. “You need sleep, dear.”

 

“I do, I am intrigued, but… yes.”

 

“Then our Lucas will take you to the room. Won’t you, son?” Jack asked, leaning his elbow on the back of his chair to face him, giving him a stern look.

 

“Course I will.”

 

I get up smoothly as possible, feeling my head go light at the motion. A grimace, but I hide it behind a polite smile. “Thank you for dinner, Marguerite. It’s my favourite flavour and you did it with complete justice.” The woman blushes, and my polite smile goes a little warmer. I squeeze her hand in thanks, clap Jack on the shoulder with a gentle nod I get in reply, and go to Lucas, feeling weak and wobbly. “Shall we?”

 

“This way,” He says a little gruffly and walks quickly.

 

I find it a little hard to keep up, mind fazing in and out, black spots appearing and I tripped, staggering into the wall and leaning a forearm against it. As my legs decided they didn’t want to hold me up anymore, an arm cupped my waist and shucked me up against a slinky figure. “S-Sorry, Lucas. Looks like I’m about to wash up more than once this day, huh?” I tried to crack a joke, only to cough and fall, but was quickly picked up like a kid, one forearm under my rear to keep me up.

 

He hissed at my shaking and I shuddered strongly at the sound. Having the immunity in me had… changed me. “You’re trembling! Why you gonna let my parents talk your ears off if you’re about to clock outta it, hm?!”

 

“Manners,” I reply honestly.

 

“Bah!”

 

I chuckled breathlessly against his neck, feeling him shiver this time at my breath on his bare skin. “Thanks for carrying me, Lucas,” I mumble as he opens a door with his foot. A grunt, and a moment later I’m slumped onto my feet into a room. I reach out to hold onto his upper arm for support. I ignore his sharp look as I peer around, curious. Still a bit kiddish. “Cute. Fits you.” I hear a somewhat choking sound from him, but wander over to the bed pluck up a trophy on the desk. “Third place, second Junior Engineering Contest.” I give a grin. “A fellow scientist and you never said a thing. For shame.”

 

“Some nothin’ thing as a kid.”

 

“If you say so.” I sit at the desk, slowly taking off gross feeling boots and socks, grimacing at the sand I feel my fingers caked in. “Ugh. Wouldn’t happen to… Ah.” I spy fresh clothing, and pyjamas. “Good. Question.”

 

“Answer.”

 

I laugh to myself. “Nice. I will need to contact my work. Any computer here to use to email them?”

 

Carefully, I see him blink slowly. “Yup. Up there.” He nods up to a ladder, far above the ground. “It’ll cost ya, though.”

 

“Cost?” I cock my head, tilting my head to the side, hoping he wasn’t meaning anything kinky. “And what can this washed-ashore scientist about to blackout provide you?”

 

He snorted, looking like his dad. “I’ll come back in the mornin’. You need sleep. Go on, shoo, off to bed with you.” He awaits me getting into it.

 

“I need to change.”

 

“That’s the cost to access mah computer.”

 

“Watching a half unconscious person… change?”

 

He shrugged.

 

I stared, but then shrugged as well. “Alright.” I get up, looking at the pyjamas as I pull off my shirt. I was previously a military brat and was in the army until twenty-six after ten years of service before finding a job that lined up with the degree I had gained in chemical engineering, and then did a year masters in biochemical engineering and then had this job for six months. So pretty much, stripping before others wasn’t a problem. Knowing others were getting off on it was a bit more overt in my mind, however. I casually changed into the nightwear, allowing him to look his piece. “Well?”

 

He looked sweaty again, eyes having been intense the whole time. “H-Heh heh.” He went to a lamp and clicked some sort of hidden button, causing the ladder to drop abruptly. “C’mon.” He climbed up.

 

In the plain cotton shirt, bottoms, a hoodie and fuzzy socks all in some shade of beige but for the baggy grey men’s hoodie, I grab my leather jacket and shuck it on and follow, taking his hand when he offered it, and promptly was dragged to a computer. I sat before it, finding it needed a password and turn to him. Then I see his face and it clicks. “Access to the computer… not into the computer. Sneaky little sod, aren’t you?” I raise a brow, leaning back in it.

 

“Ain’t you smart?”

 

“Pah. Go on, what now for getting into your computer fully?”

 

“I may want a little more of what I saw…” He trails off, looking like he’s about to drool.

 

“Honestly? Something as base as that? Here I was, thinking you smart since childhood,” I say, putting an elbow onto the desk, cheek in hand. “Wouldn’t you want something more?” I sigh out, unimpressed, “How disappointing.”

 

That gets him. “Of course I’m smart! But I’m also a man-”

 

“Do you go on the deep web?”

 

I feel him emanate insult. “Certainly. Why?”

 

“Ever find yourself running out of DOS coins to buy the goodies you want?” I get a pause. I turn to him, fingers on the keyboard automatically going to the usual gamer mode, left fingers tapping the WAD keys and pinkie finger on shift while my right swizzles the mouse around slowly. “I can help you with that. Let me access what you have, and I can buff you up.”

 

Lucas eyes me for a moment. “You ain’t any ordinary biochemist, are ya?”

 

“Haven’t a clue what you could mean, darling, considering all the biochemists I know are unique entities unto themselves,” I reply, smiling saucily and quirking a brow playfully. He seemed to swallow heavily and cough at the same time to try and hide it, making an odd choking motion. “Now, do you want something as short term and boringly _transactional_ as sex, or would you like something that is long term like ever-incoming DOS coins?”

 

A scowl comes my way, but after a beat of thought, “DOS coins.”

 

My smile widens to a smirk as I approve. “There’s some hope for you, I see. Good. Give me the password and don’t change it and I can change your life for the better, fellow deep webber.” I get up, gently gesturing at the computer slowly.

 

A scoff, but he does sit down, letting me see what he writes out for all of it. I take out a memory stick, chest leaning against his head as I input it into the tower next to the screen and simply lean over him. I didn’t care about him shifting back into my developed chest and humming, pleased, as I typed away, downloading some temporary software. I simply lean my chin on his warm head as I click onto a couple programs that boot swiftly for such situations. His hands tighten on the arms and  am astonished to note a slight tenting before he crosses his ankle over his knee and stretches the fabric of his khaki pants to hide it.

 

I chuckle as voice recognition comes on and sing into a microphone with an actually decent voice, “ _I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me. I can’t get enough of you, baby, can you get enough of me?_ ” Then the secondary protective protocol comes up and I continue on, “ _He’s adding, subtracting, he’s also dividing, us, us, us, he divides us and he puts himself in between._ ” It unlocks and we go into the deep web where I bring up multiple programs to avoid being hacked, load up backdoors, and download a new DOS coin scythe that hacks coins from other online the deep web around us. I ignore his oohing and ahhing over what I do, fingers tapping away swiftly.

 

I can practically feel the frown he gives me when he reads, “The Connections?”

 

“Mmmm,” I hum in reply and feel his shudder as I type away quickly. I inform them of him by code and where I am by GPS tracking, hoping to get out. A sudden message back comes and I huff in amusement at their quickness, typing back.

 

“What’cha saying?”

 

“About you, of course. Talking about this punk that wants to try boss me about.” I don’t say anything about Eveline, knowing they’d want their experiment quiet. E-001 wouldn’t die so easily, so I was sure to find her soon enough, the little brat. The slick inside of me linking me to her swirled, so I knew she was near. The closer she was, the more obvious it was coursing through me, the less, the further she was. It was almost comforting to have it, to know I’d live was longer than fellow humans due to my amazing rejuvenation ability. Even if she dies, a bit of the immunity would stay in me, keeping me going.

 

“W-Wait a minute-” I put a hand to his mouth.

 

“Chill, southern comfort, you simply have to give them a reason to like you, and after-” A ping comes up, getting me all of Lucas’ data. “-All of this, they’ll want you on board. It’s the only way.” I send the info to them, jerking back when Lucas snapped up into a stand and started glaring bloody murder at me and I back up. “This is your computer you gave me access to, something they’d have tracked anyway within the next hour of getting this message. I’m gonna say this only one time. Your free will in being co-operative is what keeps you free and you and your whole family alive. Not me doing anything to them, but the Connections. Yet, what you have, it is a new business opportunity. A way to-” A ding has us snapping to the computer as a new message comes.

 

He sees it first. “A… A job?”

 

“Oh?” Intrigued, I come closer. I skim read it, eyebrows perking up. “Observational researcher? I’d take it. Good position, barely any responsibilities and… immunity,” I murmur in wonder. “Take it,” I say quickly. “Seriously.”

 

“Now _whyyy_ would I-” He gets cut off from me interrupting.

 

I grasp his arm, grimacing up at him. The grimness of my features made him narrow his eyes in a more thoughtful nature. “Trust me. Nothing good comes from that ship, or from me being here, I’m sorry to say. You got unlucky, mate.”

 

Confused, he frowns at me, but a video call comes through.

 

“Lucas, the only chance you have to live is to make a good impression on that video call,” I remark and push by him, sitting down. I answer the call, seeing the shadowy figure of my boss, broad-shouldered, extremely muscular and glasses reflecting some sort of light. Nothing else. “Sir. Collection agent two-two-eight reporting in. The crash has washed me up, and I woke upon being taken into the Baker Plantation in Louisiana a mere forty minutes ago. The one you see by me is the son of the owners, Lucas, whom of which I sent the data of to you. I feel E-double-O-one is near. She shall be recovered soon, though its’ need for family is… overwhelming. And I am considered Auntie, by the whispers.”

 

“ _This is important to know. You’ve done well to survive, two-two-eight. Put him on._ ”

 

I get up, shoving him down in the seat, much to his muttering but I continue to put my hand on his shoulder until he cooperates well. When he does and the boss seems intrigued, I let my hand slither down his arm and away, leaning against the wall. I’m so sleepy and my vision flickers between clarity and fuzziness, but I wait, listening. I come to when I hear my name, ducking down to get in sight of the camera. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Agent two-two-eight, you shall continue onto the lab, and we shall set up a home nearby in town for you to commute from to stay near Subject E-Zero-Zero-One. Agent two-eight-two, you will watch over E-Zero-Zero-One. Observe and report will be your primary task, two-eight-two, ad your secondary one, two-two-eight, depending on the level of closeness Subject E-Zero-Zero-One would desire. One engineer and another chemical will be useful to us on the job. I will send the contract now to you both. A DOS each will be all that’s needed to accept.” I peer at Lucas, who nods, and I set it up.

 

A bleep and a document comes, our new contracts.

 

I ‘sign’ mine after a good read and I send it off with the DOS coin and let him do the same.

 

“ _Good. I am assured E-Zero-Zero-One will come soon?_ ”

 

“Definitely. She is near. I will find the subject within the next forty-eight hours.”

 

“ _I expect an update and soon as you find it._ ”

 

“You’ll get it, sir.”

 

Firmly, a nod from the shadow figure showed his pleasure at that. “ _Until your next updates from us, you are in charge two-two-eight._ ” He disappeared.

 

A moment of silence occurred, and then we looked at each other, the ice cracked but not broken between us.

 

“Welcome to the crew, Lucas.” I clapped him on the shoulder. “The next few weeks shall be… intense, to say the least.” I drop my hand, instead putting both on my hips. “When Eveline comes along, you’ll be infected. It’s…” I swallow and look away. “Maddening. You’ll have to go through a couple weeks of it before it settles in you. Then I’ll give you the immunity.” I rub the back of my neck and then grip the back of it, peering back up at him. “For now, it’s best to sleep. Let’s meet up tomorrow, so I can explain more. I’m about to drop.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be up here, reading through it. I won’t make me too much noise. Now get.” He waves me away.

 

I give a little smile. “The stick has the best files on it. They’re accessible for you now.”

 

“Got it. Now go.”

 

Chuckling, I turn away as he slumps down into the chair, walking over to the ladder casually, sitting on the edge.

 

A beep and he cursed. “Hey, Aria, it timed out?”

 

I turn and climb to the top rung of the ladder. “Isn’t that a shame?”

 

His head snapped around, pale blue eyes alighting on my smirking face as I begin to climb down. “What’s it gonna cost?”

 

“Hm, for the password? No more bargaining for sexual favours of any kind anymore.”

 

Lucas twitched, but I simply waited patiently. “Fine,” He grouched.

 

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”

 

“Argh! Are you for real, woman?!”

 

I just laughed and went down. I flummox into bed, rolling to cover myself before realising one pillow was annoying, and so I folded it up under my head and took the hoodie off, using it to snuggle with, used to grasping on another pillow in my sleep. I easily fall asleep, not hearing the call of ’Finally!’ from up above or the pause as feet come to the edge and look down, or the creak of a ladder and some soft thuds to my side.

 

Neither do I feel the gentle tugging of someone trying to pull the makeshift pillow from my gripped fingers.

 

“Heh. Now ain’t that sweet?”

 

.

 

My body throbs as I wake up, achy.

 

I shift, stretching out, feeling like one big bruise, but a prod to previously battered ribs showed the healing aspect of my infection was working as excellently. Oddly, some of the infected staff had differing levels. Mine were decent. I wouldn’t bleed to death from a stab wound, and I could regenerate limbs, but it took a couple days for the latter instead of within minutes like all other infected. Others, or most, were damn better than I was when it came to strength and intelligence being quadrupled, but it seemed my capabilities were more in stamina and, something that seemed limited to females, in pheromones. Enough so that amp-ing them up could cause a person to think nothing but lustful thoughts around me and do my bidding, if the one previous test was anything to go by.

 

That I hadn’t even used them on Lucas was both worrying and intriguing for how the man had reacted to me last night.

 

Either he was super susceptible to even the limited amounts I put out, or something was truly up with his brain-chemical levels to react so overtly.

 

Or something was just plain different about him that it wasn’t so much the infection in me, but that he was… mentally unhinged, so to speak.

 

I get up with a little groan, hair askew, slumping forward.

 

“Wakey wakey!”

 

I jerked, head up in a half second, heart in my throat. “Jesus, Lucas!” I glowered at him, but he was snickering. I drop the look, getting up. For a moment, I scavenge through my jacket, grabbing my lip balm, using it and putting it in a pocket, lips feeling chapped as hell. “Mind guiding me to the bathroom? I could do with a washing. I’ve still got grit all over.” I grimace. With an odd giggle he slides down, walking to the door quickly, so I grab the excess clothing given over to me last night and swiftly follow. It was only metres away to the left, so not much of a trek. He opens it for me and I get to step into a large bathroom with a clean bathtub as the focal point. “Thank you, Lucas.”

 

“Ain’t nothin’, boss.”

 

I scoff at that, an amused smile thrown his way, but don’t correct him as he twitches and his fingers flick. Technically I _was_ his superior. I tilt my head in regards, and he closes the door, muttering something under his breath. I place my clothes to the side on a sink edge, put the plug in and turn on the hot water, humming to myself. It’s only after a moments’ pause I realise that the creaky floorboards hadn’t gone again, that he was still there. Unrobing, I hear the sharp little inward breathes from outside as my clothes noisily hit the ground. I stop again, bewildered more than uncomfortable by the constancy of him there.

 

Huh.

 

I muse on that as I wash up, taking whatever shampoo and conditioner was available, some guys one that smelt of bergamot. Nice choice from the men here. I hum as I wash, feeling about ten times better for being clean and felt refreshed to go out and find the subject. Finishing up, I get out, dry up and dress in the baggy jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt and socks. I go over to the sink and scrounge around for a spare toothbrush, finding a cheap one in a package and using the that, listening a minute later when there was some sort of kafuffle outside the door. A young female voice was saying something snappy to Lucas, who was saying something lowly back in just as swift a tone. I pluck up both sets of clothing and go to the door, catching Lucas with a grunt as he fell back on me. The guy had been leaning on the door like some chumped-up bodyguard.

 

“Ari!” Lucas snaps off of me, looking nervous. “I, uh-”

 

“I’m sorry if I took too long,” I say to them both, looking form one to the other apologetically.

 

“Ah, no worries, you weren’t anythin’ more’n fifteen. Zoe here just needed the bathroom.”

 

“Then I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Zoe. I’m Aria, the one your father-” I look to Lucas in question and with a snort he nodded, “-found last night. Are these yours?” I pluck at the shirt.

 

She gave a smile and nodded. “Yeah, but I ain’t mindin’ in such conditions. You’re welcome, Aria.”

 

I give a grin. “Thank you. Oh, wait, let me get out of your way, for… yeah.” I thumbed at the door.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Nodding, I looked to Lucas. “Shall we?”

 

A last pissy look to his sister and Lucas guides the way, not to his old room, but to some sort of cleaning room down the stairs and opposite the kitchen. “Ain’t a great machine but it does the job,” He mumbles loud enough, looking a little embarrassed. “Nothin’ like the high-spec you’d be used to at work-”

 

“As long as it does the job, Lu’,” I throw over my shoulder, crouching before one to figure it out. “Daily cotton, daily synthetics… ah, mixed.” I open the door, heaving clothes in with one hand and shut the door, standing up, only to dodge the damn detergent shoved into my face. “Gah!”

 

“H-Heh, didn’t mean it.”

 

“Awfully eager, aren’t we?” I respond. “Don’t need anything washed, do you? There’s more room.”

 

Lucas tugs off his hoodie and top speedily, as if unable to wait to undress for me.

 

I can’t help but rake my eyes along his body. He’s got lithe muscles that perk up my female interest what with that oh so tasty V of muscle over his hips, though that’s more pronounced due to being a skinny sod. His upper body is surprisingly built and while he isn’t incredibly broad shouldered, all muscles are tapered and perfectly fitting for his type of body. I… honestly wasn’t expecting the sudden burst of saliva in my mouth, nor, when he bent over and jammed the two pieces into the machine, the shiver of want at seeing those back muscles stretch so damn nicely. I grit my teeth and looked away, eyes landing on a pile of magazines looking for any way to distract myself from the delicious spread of manflesh-

 

Was that a scientific journal?

 

“Is that a journal?” I enquire, instantly intrigued by anything scientific around me as I open up the compartment to dump the detergent in and close it again.

 

Lucas peers over, looking sweaty when I turn my eyes on him, letting them drop to his collarbone that protrudes a little too much, making me want to shove more protein down his gullet. “O-Oh yeah, I just left it in here to read when I do my washin’.” He presses the start button and goes over, running a hand nervously over his scalp and wiping sweat away.

 

I frown a little, because it was a little gross to be so sweaty.

 

Yet there was an odd little feeling of power in me to know I affected the guy so much without even using any pheromones. This was all original me doing this to him. I shifted, rubbing at my collarbone as the inner part of my arm tugged cloth back and forth over my erect nipple to abate some of the tingles, but only made it worse as a bolt of pleasure jolted from me. I wondered if he’d notice if I dropped my blocking arm to see the pointiness of them, and if he’d say anything-

 

I huff to myself.

 

Well shit. He wasn’t the only one affecting the other.

 

Shaking my head, I go over next to him, sitting at the table as he spreads the magazines. _Journal of Chemical Engineering, Water Research, Computers & Mathematics with Applications, New Scientist._ “Nice! Look at all of these! Yeeees,” I remark happily, enthused about all of these, even though they were a couple years out of date. I grab one, some blue coloured journal from 2010 and idly flip through it for something interesting. My eyes catch on Colloids and I brighten up. Colloids were the mixture of one substance being dispersed in another and my job was making sure it wouldn’t break down and to make sure it transported. I kick out the chair next to me, grasping his hand and tugging it down. “Sit, sit! Look, colloid dispersion on the pore scale is part of what I was doing.”

 

“A-Ah, y-yeah?”

 

I let go, instead using that hands’ finger to point something out. “Yup, I had to figure out a matrix to allow the dispersion of the…” I look up, listening out.

 

Lucas sees my worry, and comments smugly, “They won’t know. That there door over yonder is thicker’n usual. Had to replace it myself. We’ll know if someone’s comin’.”

 

“Got it. Yes, so I was part of the group working on making sure the infection would maintain its stability in a colloid, which had to be sweat, and to make sure the sweat didn’t disrupt its’ own molecules and matrix.”

 

“Sweat, you mean, the infection is transferable by touch? Why is it so damn important?”

 

“Eveline is a bioweapon that takes over the mind, made to act like an innocent little girl that goes under the radar and takes over the enemy by infection them. She is the first successful subject of her kind, the E-type. I worked with the geneticists, immunologists and embryologists to be able to have her simply touch a person, and the infection to begin its’ work. They grew her to age into a ten-year-old fast, to hold the infection, and I made sure that transportation of it would work. And to work fast. Instantaneous was required, but we’ve only been able to have it semi-work instantaneously. Hence why when you get the infection, I have to make you immune a minimum of two weeks after.”

 

Lucas pursed his lips. “Two weeks?”

 

“After two weeks, the infected individuals all are fully under her control-” We heard the footsteps and I pretended to be interested in the journal with him copying by leaning forward. “So you see, the dispersivity of the colloid depends on the pore topologies’ heterogeneity level- Ah, Marguerite!” I smile at her. “I hadn’t known your son was a fellow scientist! Very pleased to have someone to geek out with,” I flash a grin her way.

 

“Our boy has quite the mind on him,” The mother said proudly, smiling when she noted the slight nerves he had around me and giving him a knowing look. “Oh! I would have done that for you!” She gestured at the machine, carrying her own load of washing in a basket. “You’re our guest!”

 

“Your family saved my life, surely I should be helping you?” I say, getting up.

 

She tuts and waves me to sit down as she goes across the room, loads up the second washing machine and states, “Nonsense! We wouldn’t be leaving a lady out like that and we can’t be having her help around mere hours after that! You just let me look after you and keep you comfy, you hear me?”

 

“I hear you, but still insist on letting me do… _something_ for your generosity,” I say softly, knowing their lives would be ruined soon with the arrival of the subject.

 

Marguerite huffs.

 

“Yer puttin’ in a good word for me at that work of yours, remember?” Lucas reminds, making me snap my eyes to him, intensity in my eyes at him saying such a thing without us working out the details of making it seem innocuous to others’ ears. He swallows.

 

The mother turns at that, eyes wide. “At your, uh, biochem company?”

 

I lose the hard look immediately and smile at her cheerfully. “Yes! Programmers like Lucas are necessary in all sorts of companies, and with his background in engineering, there certainly is a large chance for him to jump divisions to whatever gets his interest. It’s high-paying, and the company is always on the lookout for talent the likes of Lucas.” I put a hand to his shoulder.

 

“Then that can be the repayment,” Marguerite beams at her son, who gives a grin of his own back. “Helping my son out like that is perfect enough for me!”

 

“ _Marguerite! I found another one from the ship!_ ”

 

Marguerite is out first, with me next, looking back to see Lucas taking a spare, folded-up, clean t-shirt from a washing basket and put it on. Realising he could have done that all along, I shake my head slightly, and then focus on who the heck had arrived.

 

Mia Winters.

 

I was unsure if this was a good or bad thing. On one hand, the previous ones E-001 had called mother had died pretty quickly, not up to her standard. This one had stayed alive for months, which, compared to days of the others, was a pointing out that she could be useful. On another, I had no idea how Mia Winters would now react. There was every chance she could be against the Connections, wanting an out. None of those who were under the subjects’ influence were safe – without the immunity, that is.

 

We’d just see what would happen.

 

“Her name is Mia winters,” I inform gently. “She was a nanny for a little girl. That girl might have been washed up near her as they wouldn’t have parted. Eveline, I believe her name was.”

 

“Then we should go look for her,” Lucas spoke up, making his father raise a brow at him, stepping up next to me. “Where’d you find her?”

 

.

 

Hours later we were outside, extra jackets on and flashlights as the storm raged on around us.

 

I yelped and dodged a square piece of wooden something or other come flying at me, banging into Lucas, who slides along the mud and loses his balance for a moment but rights himself. “S-Sorry!”

 

“S’fine.” He holds onto my shoulders and pushed me along. “C’mon, let’s get you outta this fuckin’- _Shit!_ ” He grasps my waist and drags me out of the way. “Fuck, that must be the boathouse loosin’ pieces! We have to get out of the rain, baby!”

 

Honestly, it was hard to see anything, the wind stung eyes and the water blasting down on us without mercy. I should agree for our own safety. But… _this rain_. Eveline must be petrified, having never seen such a climate before, ever safe is the labs she’d been in. For a moment I felt seriously bad for the kid, until I recall the subjects’ nature and general attitude. She wouldn’t care for our plight, only to stay alive and get a family and to make sure to have complete control over them to please her every wish and want. I flash my light around, acknowledging I’d said forty-eight hours, and that’s what I’d accomplish it by. “Let’s rest for a bit, but then I have to get out there again.”

 

Lucas says nothing, but to push me along with his arm around me to one of those shack things they had over water on some walkway. We slump against the walls of the tiny thing, with Lucas falling to his buttocks with a grunt. I begin to shiver, quickly taking off the waterproof jacket and dual hoodies on me, letting them slop to the ground, left in the t-shirt. I lean against the window pane with both hands, tapping my head against the cold glass and exhaling. It fogs up my vision of the outside world of harsh waves and froth and I close my eyes. “They’re a syndicate, you know?”

 

I get a snort in reply. “I figured that out with the shady figure given us orders.”

 

I chuckle, hearing a shuffling and turn see him next to me. “I don’t know what will happen to your family. Perhaps if you put a request in for more immunity shots-”

 

“No. They ain’t like us, Ari. They’ll go to the police faster than they’d jump into bed before it gets dark after blowing the light out.”

 

That makes me smile as I take out my lip balm and use it, offering it to him. “Before it gets dark, huh? I like that saying.”

 

He takes it, eyeing it before using it. “Yeah? Got plenty of ‘em. Ma and dad always say ‘em. Ones like ‘ _He couldn’t organize a pissing contest in a brewery._ ” That made me scoff and then snicker, shaking my head as I take it back. “ _Cattywampus to Miss Jones._ ” I blink at him, having no idea what that even was, which he got. “What you currently are.”

 

“Absolutely baffled?”

 

“Heh. That.”

 

I grin at him widely, making him swallow but grin back, barely blinking in the intensity of his eyes roaming my roam. “We more have words rather than phrases over in the U.K. Chuffed, argy-bargy, blinding. Stuff like that. Happy, argument, and excellent respectively.”

 

“Argy-bargy? What kind of…” Lucas squinted at me. “You’re lyin’.”

 

“Nah. Oh! See the man about a dog, that’s one. Wow, we really don’t use that many phrases,” I muse to myself. “Tell me some more of yours?”

 

He did, making my grin widen and my laughter become louder at each new one he comes out with, lightening my mood. “So ugly his mama had to tie a pork chop around his neck so the dogs would play with him.”

 

I cackled at that, holding my waist with my arms. “These are great! Louisiana people are the best, oh my god.” I wipe my eye from laughing too much, loving it. “Hey, hey, I needed a password for my computers and it had to be eight characters long. Guess what I called it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.”

 

He snorted.

 

“Hey. My cats recovering from a massive stroke.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Crime in a car park, wrong on so many levels.”

 

A bigger laugh.

 

“My dad said always leave them wanting more. Ironically, that’s how he lost his job in disaster relief.”

 

That had him cackling, making me snicker. “Nice one!”

 

“Dark humour or offensive jokes, huh? Oooh. Got it. What does a boy with no hands- Oh!” He’d slipped on my wet clothing, so I snagged him by the front of his hoodie and tugged back, only to pull too hard with my extra strength from the infection and he slammed forward into me. I coughed as my back smacked into the wall painfully. “O-Owww…” I groan, realising he’d frozen against me and peer up at him because as much as I could regenerate, pain still _bloody hurt the same._ It’s then I realise his nose is scant centimetres from mine and he’s breathing heavily, beginning to sweat again, eyes darting over my face and forearms by my head where he’d stopped before I got a face full of collarbone.

 

Suddenly, I could barely swallow, mentally checking my hold on my ability to mass produce pheromones, but even I knew before doing so I could only let it out purposefully. So it was a moot point to do so. My eyes darkened when I realised the one who bought the bergamot shampoo was him. Lust flooded me, mouth filling with saliva, body heating up, nether regions pulsing and making me realise subconsciously that my pussy was empty.

 

And I wanted to be _filled_.

 

I finally swallow, letting my eyes drop to his lips, moistened by the balm and I lick mine, tasting the honey flavour on them. It’s then his head darts forward and his lips hungrily take mine and god is he passionate, drinking me down like he was trying to sate thirst, hands rushing to grasp my waist and shunt me even closer to him. By the fucking gods was he up for the moment, cock a hard, hot, large line against my belly and he groaned loudly when I kissed back quickly, incredulous. His tongue lick along my lips, making us both groan and he dominated the kiss, pushing every last inch of his front against me, blocking off everything else but him and the wall. Even the sloshing of storm dulled in our minds.

 

I clung to the front of his hoodie before he jerked my hands up with his impatiently locking them up against the wall above me and intertwining my fingers with his. I moaned at that, loving the feeling of being locked down and made to feel every part of him, every hard angle, as if he couldn’t have me escape from him. Breathing hard through our noses, the kiss got wetter as tongues rubbed and meshed and he pulled back suddenly, hot pants against my lips, a trail of saliva still connecting our lips. He was trembling with need, eyes dark from desire, looking all over my face at was clearly red cheeks, swollen lips before ducking down at a heaving chest.

 

He groaned, coming forth once more and taking another kiss from me. He moved my arms so my hands held the opposite elbows, holding them against the wall with one hand as the other slides down my arm and buries itself in wet locks, grasping firmly and making me keen as he pulls back to position me better. His hand goes down then, loosing from my hair, running down my side and shifting down a hip to grasp behind a knee and tug it up to grind into me. He’s huffing hard, sounding like he was-

 

I feel her suddenly, strong, as if she’d woken up.

 

Pushing back on him, I grab his hands as he reaches for me once more. “She’s awake,” I breath in, feeling anxiety. “When she touches you, you’re infected, hers,” I babble, shifting away and grabbing my wet clothing and putting it on rapidly. “You’ll be able to feel her as well. Like a blip on a radar, but like smoke, and in your head. When she sleeps or unconscious, it’s dim, barely there. Think only good things when around her, she can sense your emotions to a very small degree that gets smaller when you become immune. She doesn’t know about any immunity either. You know when you have her awareness on you. It’s a feeling of big brother. C’mon, the bioweapon is this way.”

 

Lucas gets serious at that word, putting on his sopping wet hoodie and jacket with only mumblings about its’ coldness.

 

It’s minutes later we find her, jogging along and trying not to slip that we find her leaning against a tree. I duck to crouch by her side, letting myself feel relief. Or at least faking it in my head enough for her to believe me. It always works because that’s what her child’s mind looks for. Relief at being wanted, and it is easy to fool a ten-year-old kids’ mind – most of the time, at least. “Eveline! Finally! We’ve been looking for you for hours, kiddo.” I put a hand on her shoulder.

 

She falls into my side, feeling the truth of it in my words. “Auntie Aria…”

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

“Just cold. And wet.”

 

“Yeah, this storm is atrocious.” I get up, picking her up on her feet.

 

“You comin’ kiddo?” He holds a hand out for her, smirking, if a little warily.

 

She takes it easily, eagerly, watching him with wicked eyes.

 

When he touches her, a funny look comes over his face, one all those in first contact with her have. That sense of creeping otherness, and the odd humming feeling in the back of your head that’s like a bee is too near your ears which disappears after a moment.

 

“C’mon kid, Ol’ Lucas is gonna bring you to his home,” He says with a sharp grin. “My family will look after you just fine.”

 

A grin that catches my eye.

 

“Lucas…” E-001 murmurs, grasping his hand, looking up at him and then turning to me. “Auntie Aria.” She must not have felt a slither of what lust feels like, and is more than confused as she looks to Lucas again. “Uncle Lucas? Yes… You are.”

 

It struck me what she meant and I clenched up all over.

 

A satisfied little smile lit her face up. “You’re _going_ to be my Uncle and Auntie.”

 

I swallowed silently.

 

.

 

As Eveline expected, we all had to stay as family so I was stuck at the plantation, going away to ‘work’ which was these mines being set up as a lab. Marguerite and Jack took only a week and a half to fully go under her control, with the mother gaining power of insects and all manners of creepy-crawlies, whilst Jack gained some insane amount of super strength and the most impressive regeneration I’d seen when Zoe stole some of Lucas’ equipment and made a chemical bomb, clearly having picked something up from him over the years. Zoe disappeared around the house the very first night and guerrilla attacks from her became the norm.

 

Mia was the strongest against Eveline’s will, surprisingly. Yet, she was also most suspicious of myself for not seeming too different, and, for Lucas hanging around me and also disappearing at odd times, Lucas was _also_ guilty of _something_ by extension.

 

The biggest change had been one night into the end of the third month after Lucas had been given the immunity, now the beginning of February twenty-fifteen.

 

“You’re my Uncle and Auntie. Why aren’t you sleeping in the same room?” Eveline demanded, wanting her family to be just as she wished it. “Grandma and Grandpa do.”

 

We looked at each other a bit blankly at that, carefully not eating uncooked intestines by slipping them into lined pockets casually.

 

There’d been little time for it in all honesty, whatever it was that we ‘had’ together. Work didn’t just stay at the lab in the mines, it was taken back in the form of calculations, teaching each other their specialties of science, and potential sequencing to make the next F-series better. Eveline was not going to live. She made for excellent research, both on what and not what to do, what to improve and what to reduce. We’d set up camera areas to record the girls’ interactions with her family unit that led back to the lab for the scientists there to deal with. Not to mention doing our best to look like loving family members when going through immense stress not to trip up and trigger the girl into punishing us and juggling all of this bullshit.

 

The girl had been completely fine, lovely at times even, now she had her family.

 

But… kids got bored.

 

Especially ones with mutated superpowers after being grown in a tank.

 

“Oooh, has our Lucas and Aria been holding out on us?” Marguerite asked, enchanted, a bug twitching around her nose she paid no attention too.

 

“You like him, Auntie.” Eveline looked at my forcefully relaxed form, hair blocking one of her eyes, looking demented and expectant. Another challenge to overcome. Then she turned to Lucas, almost accusingly. “You like Auntie. Why are you not making the family happy?”

 

“Romance cannot be rushed,” I murmur serenely, taking a piece of only half stale bread and spreading some butter on it, one of the few things I brought back. I do my best to emanate warmth at the thought, putting a little smile on my face as I look down at the bread. “Such things are private, not meant to be shared by any but the ones involved. Certainly not before children.” I bite into it delicately, making sure everything was measured and calm in front of her. She’d seen it from me this whole time, and it’s what she expected from me.

 

“Can’t be doing _things_ in front of kids, right, mama?” Lucas asked, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Oh you!” Marguerite flapped a hand at him but nodded. She turned to Evie, simpering. “That’s right, little’un. It ain’t right to do such things around children. They’ve got good ethics and manners, Eveline.”

 

Jack put a hand on Eveline’s hair, ruffling it. “Don’t you worry none, sweetheart. As long as they keep it private or away from us all without us going to find it from them,” He said, getting up and clapping Lucas’ and I’s shoulders, dragging us closer and squishing us together, making me make a squeaky noise at the suddenness of his power, and Lucas mimicked with a grunt. “They’ll get there. Eventually.” He squinted down at his son a little doubtfully.

 

That made Lucas twitch. “Ya think I can’t court a lady?!”

 

“Well, hell, son…”

 

Lucas twitched and asked quickly, “Aria, let’s go on a date after work tomorrow, you and me, wherever ya wanna go, darlin’!”

 

I wasn’t faking the flush on my cheeks at his declaration. I put a hand to my heated face and said, flustered, “I-I’d like that, yes.”

 

“I-I-I-I-” Lucas swallowed at my face. “Anythin’ ya want!”

 

I duck my head, unsure what to do in front of the _family_.

 

“Now you be the perfect gentleman, Lucas, or I’ll cut your goddamn hand or for any inappropriateness!” Jack yelled, cuffing him up the head.

 

“Goddamn it dad I ain’t gon do nothin’ wrong!” Then he snagged my bread form my hand. “If anythin’, it’s what she wants goes! It’s _her_ womanly wiles to watch out for!”

 

I made an affronted sound but he cackled and ran off. “Hey!” I call after him, getting up abruptly and remarking to the table, “Excuse me!” as I dash off after him.

 

“You’re excused, hun!” Marguerite cries after me, shrieking with laughter as she gets an echoed, ‘ _Thanks!’_ in reply. “Oh Jack, young love is so sweet!”

 

The man snorts. “How he got her attention I ain’t ever gonna figure out. Lucky little shit.”

 

“Jack!”

 

“Sorry, woman mine. Is what it is.”

 

Marguerite giggled. “Oh yes! Wonder when they’ll marry…?” She sighed happily, envisioning it.

 

.

 

“Wait, we’re really going on a date?” I murmur to him on the veranda.

 

“W-What, you don’t wanna?”

 

I watch him begin to sweat, used to it by now. It wasn’t so bad now he’d become infected. His regen minimised it, and the sweat came out clear, less free of toxins and other such things pores got rid of that oddly fed the infection, and now it was more like water. I peer for a moment, seeing his nervous twitch as he turns to me almost warily, eyes darting madly to try and get any read on me. Yet, being in this house was to be in a constant cycle of patience and calm. The only moment I got to freak out was in the morning before Eveline woke up, or whenever the girl was involved with someone else and completely concentrated on them. You could _feel_ the layer of smoke remove itself from you and could relax when she wasn’t.

 

So, I got to survive simply being utterly tranquil, and had used it to focus on just thinking things through without jumping to emotion.

 

Both useful and soul-draining all at once.

 

“I had thought it was going to be used for work, to try and get more time.” That has him muttering, pacing frantically. Then he stills, strides up to me and kisses me hard, only for the pair of us to feel Eveline turn her attention to us and the bolt of emotion we have at touching, coming closer quickly. He lifts me up with ease, parting and blinking at my little sound of surprise and the impressed look on my face before he smirks, widely, manically, _pleased_. “Heh. Picking you up is a breeze now! Damn I’m glad Evie’s our family!” He whoops loudly and drags me down to him again, grunting hard and low at my arms around his neck. He whimpers at how I melt into him with a little sigh and a deeper kiss, walking until my back hits the wall of the house.

 

“Lucas,” I moan loudly into his mouth.

 

The engineer parts from me, breathing hard. “Fuck, you taste damn good,” Lucas groaned happily, eager, his hot and heavy cock against me and rubbing delicious friction right where I need it.

 

I gasp at a particularly hard rub-thrust and grip his cheeks, biting down on his lip, which has him making a croaking sound and then burying his head in my neck, followed by feeble thrusts that lasted _ages_ , wobbly knees.

 

He sucked in a gasp as if he’d been held under water when it passed, grasping me tight.

 

“Th-That was-” He choked out.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

In return I get an awed look.

 

Then Lucas was putting me down, pawing at my hair, kissing all over my face, reverently touching me anywhere, overwhelming me with affection. He clung to any part of me he could, from my face to my shoulders to my waist and then arse before going all over the place again. “F-Fuck, baby girl, you’re just a _drug_ to me!”

 

I chuckle to myself and duck my head, looking under my eyelashes at him lustfully, gently murmuring with erotic intent, “Well… How about we take it back to your room?” I undo the zipper of his hoodie and then drag the piece of clothing down him slowly, in which he is frozen, rabidly watching and waiting to see what I do as it comes off. “Or-” I see movement and jump as Eveline appears. I tie the hoodie around his waist, pausing as I realise that Lucas had cum _hard_. “Jesus,” I whisper under my breath.

 

His entire front was fucking _drenched_ with cum.

 

I trembled at the thought.

 

The guy seemed to absolutely _waterfall_ a load out.

 

I swallow, looking intently.

 

From the belt to the knees, all of it, _soaked._

 

I idly turn it around as if it were a normal occurrence for me to do this as Lucas stutters something out to distract her. I covertly look down, blessing the fact I was in black jeans and a few small wet spots were hardly obvious. Relieved, I smile at Eveline. “Hello, niece mine. What Uncle here is trying to speak about is us sharing private time kissing, which we will keep behind closed doors next time,” I inform. “Get grandma to tell you about kissing, and when and at what age you can potentially partake in such things. She has better experience than us. If she thinks you’re a big girl, then maybe she will tell you.”

 

Eveline narrows her eyes at me, but my smile is serene. She nods when I cock my head, letting confusion appear at her hesitance to leave us. “I’ve seen kissing on the television. I’m a big girl now.” She holds her chin up determinedly, shoulders back, disappearing in smoke.

 

“Uh, Luc, darling, does she look-”

 

“Older?” Lucas grimaced, running a hand over his head as I hum in agreement. “Yeah. Our girls growing up, _huh?_ ”

 

“So fast, Lucas,” I add on, thinking about the fact the girl seemed to have grown some hips and breasts as if overnight. “How wonderful to see our girl grow up _so_ _fast_.”

 

We smirk at each other, darkly pleased.

 

It’s when I nod and leave to go clean up that he blinks.

 

“…Darlin’? Aria called me darlin’? Heh heh heh. Hell yeah!” He whooped loudly, fast to follow.

 

.

 

We don’t end up going on that date, instead going off to work due to this sudden insight, but stolen kisses are had in the car ride there.

 

It was then the idea arose that without medication, Eveline would begin to accelerate her aging.

 

There would be a time without the little _shit_ terrorizing them.

 

Already, they were having to abduct more and more people, the pair of scientists in the Baker Plantation faking sightings of taken tourists, of faking bought tickets in three other states, renting cars or on trains or planes online. All in the name of Eveline wanting a bigger family, wanting new people to control, to see what they did, play with them like a cat does its’ prey for its own beastly amusement. She still retained the mind of a ten-year-old though, despite now looking about thirteen when they judged her physical form objectively. They wanted to try tests on her fast-aging body, and Lucas agreed to getting samples of her skin and hair and spit, unlikely to get the blood without seriously damaging his role as observer for making her hate him for hurting her.

 

Yet, I had another idea as we went on.

 

Zoe had once again attacked her father after he tried to drag her out to play with Eveline. He’d exploded in two. Nearly became this fully mutated level. Just like other changed subjects had shown when pushed too far for their regenerative abilities to pull them back together. Yet, hours later, he was back fully and only the serum from previous Type’s would kill him off now. Jack was impressively strong in this ability.

 

Lucas and herself?

 

Not so much.

 

Their strengths lay elsewhere and wouldn’t be so lucky to come back from a devastating point like that.

 

That.

 

That wasn’t acceptable.

 

.

 

I lay back on the couch inside Lucas’ room in simple sweatpants and a t-shirt and one of his many hoodies as he curses and mutters over some sort of electronics, watching a film for the first time in ever.

 

Horror, of course, as that’s all this guy had on DVD. Hellraiser. Something I’d not seen since I was a kid and was enjoying the 80’s make-up.

 

I was supposed to be working on improvements to the colloids, but… eh.

 

Mind-numbing telly was good for now.

 

“God fuckin’ damnit!” He swears loud and sudden, making me jerk. I peer up at him as he comes over annoyed, and simply lift my legs, letting him slam into the seat, putting my legs back down again on his lap as he grumbles and mutters. Then it stops, and hands lightly touch upon my calves, something I ignore as best I could as I watch Pinhead over yonder do his thing. Then I actually get lost in the film, focusing on it.

 

It's when the thumbs rub I hum absently, enjoying the ministrations. “Thanks,” I murmur, feeling myself fall asleep.

 

“S’nothin’.”

 

.

 

I swallow as Lucas makes routes for abductees to try and escape.

 

And fail.

 

Abysmally.

 

Idiots, the lot of ‘em.

 

And yet to know the guy I’m wanting is actually a psychopath is… eye-opening, to say the least

 

He comes to me later, hopeful, anticipating my appreciation.

 

I give it to him in the form of kisses and strokes.

 

Before Eveline calls for him, feeling his buzzing energy.

 

I do my best to remain calm.

 

But I want to rage inside at the subject, this scenario, and not being able to fuck the guy I lo-

 

Irritably, I shut that part down.

 

.

 

The next weeks on ‘dates’, every Thursday, I’d go to work on my idea, letting Lucas take the brunt of attention by having test subjects of Molded fight against each other. Not only did he have fun watching monsters beat on each other, he got to punk around with the scientists, infection proving insane as he learnt things as if with a near eidetic memory. The sheer glee at outsmarting them after mere weeks of learning what they took years to do frustrated the ever-loving shit out of them.

 

Including me.

 

But, knowing I had this jittery, psychopathic, smug bastard as jelly in my hands made it easier to bear.

 

Then I decided tonight he’d get to have fun with _me_ when we got back, Friday and Saturday being the days we both stayed home to observe and report on Eveline. I did nothing different, focusing myself when we got to the plantation, grin dropping to a serene smile, imagining a sunny afternoon at the park and reading a book this time. I felt eyes on me, and turned a lazy look on Lucas, raising a brow. “Hm?”

 

“Tch. Ain’t right you just go and change like that,” He muttered darkly, hand twitching on the steering wheel as we get closer. “Can’t do a damn thing ‘bout it either, can I?”

 

“Won’t be for much longer,” I say back softly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the headrest.

 

When we stop, I grab his hand on the stick.

 

Lucas frowns at my unusual move. “Y’all alright?”

 

“I’m trying to figure something out at work.”

 

“I figured.”

 

I squeeze his hand. “Keep up the good work, Luc’.”

 

“You got it, darlin’,” He said, as if lightly, but I clocked on instantly.

 

He wanted to know my reaction to it.

 

“Thanks, lovie,” I smile and get out of the car first with my bag of food, slamming the door shut. He scarpers after me, the pair of us greeting Eveline with kisses on cheeks and attention that will appease her, well used to making her feel appreciated without actually appreciating her. She is satisfied and goes off to find Mia, her mommy, a whole thing that upsets Marguerite, but for once I’m impatient and simply leave to Lucas’ quarters of the plantation after a goodnight to the mother. It’s in the barn I get caught up with.

 

Zoe.

 

“Ah. Hello, sister sweetie.” I give her the bag I held. “Veggies, meat, lots of tinned food, fuel, lady items, new underwear even.”

 

The woman hugs me tight. “Thank you. Gods above, _thank you!_ ”

 

I grin, glad she was so pleased. It made it easier to manipulate her. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Might adore my brother, but you ain’t too bad.”

 

“As you say,” I chuckle, getting another hug, watching her go.

 

Arms wrapped around me tight, teeth tugging at my earlobe and words murmuring, “What a good sister-in-law you are.” He pushes me to the lift.

 

“If she’s a big sister to Eveline and I’m aunt… doesn’t that make you my nephew?”

 

He huffed, tugging me into the elevator and smacking at the buttons and sending us up to his rooms. “Ah, hush now.”

 

Surprisingly, he tugs me to a place I’ve not yet been. A room that’s… entirely my preference. I gawp at the pretty bed that was luxurious as all get out and something to just fall and sink into, the airy balcony with blowy curtains on its’ double-doors and large bookcase full of all the science journals my heart would desire. I grip onto his arm around my collarbone. “Luccie…” I murmur, amazed. “It’s wonderful.” I drop my hold, lightly tugging out and stepping forth from his hold, impressed. “You did all of this?”

 

“Heh. Yeah. It’s for you. Got it all protected. Lotsa places to store secrets. You, uh, you like it?”

 

I turn to him, gawping at him.

 

Lucas is rocking back and forth on his feet, pleased with himself, but when I look at him in astonishment, he almost trips on the spot.

 

I smile. “Damn right I do. It’s a perfect bedroom for me. How’d you get the time?”

 

“I, uh, don’t need that much sleep,” He answered, tugging at his collar. “Infection has my mind runnin’ too much, making my head noisier than cats makin’ kittens.”

 

I frown at that. “I’d never noticed.”

 

“You’re too busy workin’, princess,” The Texan scoffed.

 

Scoffing at the term, I raise a brow. “Even when I’ve spent a few nights with you…” I say, thinking back to when I’d fallen asleep watching films with him or had been working and then conked out, only to find myself in bed. “Usually you’re there.”

 

“As if I could resist you all defenceless and cute.” He comes up to me, lifting me up with ease and making me scrunch my nose at him. “But uh, a sleeping person is just that, and I like to _do_.”

 

“As do I.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” He nods. Then he frowns, not getting it. “Huh?”

 

I smirk, grasping the bed poster nearest to me, and tug us to it forcefully, momentum shoving us down onto the bed. I giggle as he huffs at my sudden weight on him. “To _do_ , Luccie,” I remark as if surprised, and simply unzip his hoodie with a shit eating grin. I grasp him by his shirt, pulling him up and taking off both the t-shirt and jacket, shoving them away to carelessly flop to the floor next to the bed. Eagerness fills me as I see him gawk up at me. “Do me, Luccie…” I murmur, hoping to be touched, slowly undoing my jacket and blouse. “Won’t you?”

 

Suddenly I’m only in my bra from how fast Lucas gets rid of my clothing, ravenous, tongue lolling.

 

“Such pretty, pretty breasts,” Lucas breathes, hands shaking, wanting to caress. So he does, fingertips slow and reverent as they trace. “And so soft!”

 

Impatient, I undo the hooks, letting the bra get chucked somewhere. “Play with me-Ah!” I gasp as a mouth swiftly sucks my nipple into it, feeling him weigh them in his hands and then whimper as he squeezed. “You like ‘em, I take it?” I kick my heels off, just about able to focus on doing that.

 

“Oh yeah, baby! They’re sooo good to feel, so big and plush and fuuuuck,” Lucas groans, licking one heavy breast all over, before doing the same to the next. “But, ah, you like it when I-” He slurped at my nipple, nibbling and tugging at it, making me keen and then bite my knuckle off my closest fist, wanting more. His eyes are intent on me, wanting to see how I’d react and delighted by what he sees. “Ah, good girl! Just like I thought!” I make a sound as he pinches the others, humming when I grip one wrist with both hands, shoulders going up to seem smaller, knowing he liked how manly he felt for me clinging to him like so. His other hand did the same to the other nipple making me squirm and breath out heavily.

 

“L-Luccie, just-” I was cut off by myself with my own groan as a finger flicked perfectly at my clit over clothing. “Keep doing that, _fuck_.”

 

He holds my hips down as I roll them. “It’s up to me-” He says, unbucking my work trousers and pulling them and my panties down to my calves quickly, making me look down when he says nothing for a small moment. He gawps at what’s between my legs, making me flush for a second at awaiting his attentions. He swallowed noisily, flinging the clothing away from one leg, leaving my pussy bared. “Damn. You’re just pretty all over, ain’t’cha? It’s up to me when ya come!” He ducks down, licking a hard, hot slick up from opening to clit and the sucks down on that little pleasure nub, making me keen out loudly at the first bit of pleasure and I then gasp as he keeps going, making my thighs quiver. He stops for one moment. “And I want to hear it all!” He ducks back in to ravage my cunt like a madman, slurping and sucking and nibbling and making animalistic sounds.

 

I make a whining sound, unable to help anything that comes from my mouth at how he keeps flicking his tongue side-to-side and sucking and then side-to-side again. “H-How’d you know how I…Mm!” I groan as he sucks hard with his tongue flicking, my head flinging back and eyes rolling up from the sheer pleasure.

 

He parts for a horrible second, fucking up and stalling my building up of orgasming. “Know…?” He mocks, intent on messing with me.

 

“M-more, you asshole!”

 

Lucas smirks at me, his chin wet with my slick and eyes of pale blue clouded with dark irises from sheer lust. “More? Tell me, know how you…” He mocks, but does it anyway.

 

“Know how to use your tongue like I like to be… Ngh! Keep going!” I suck in a gasp as his tongue goes in my cunt but then flicks up and massages my clit determinedly, making me sigh hard and long. His tongue fucks into me and my fingers digging in his head as his thumb comes up to rub circles firm and fast. “Fuck, yes, Lu, more, more, moreeee!” I groan hard, grasping onto his clothing desperately as he sucks superbly at my pussy, eating me out amazingly. “S-So gooood!” I almost cry at how hard the pressure is and black spots cloud my vision. My head swirls in pleasure, making me pant, tongue lolling. I yell hoarsely as I came, thighs quivering, pulses and tightening breaking out like it broke something, flooding my lower half and making me keen long and low, head flung back and pussy flooding the mouth sucking at it, dedicated.

 

Slurping makes me realise that Lucas is sucking all my juices up a good fifteen seconds later it takes me to get my mind back and I grip the short bit of hair he has.

 

He smirks at me. “If this ain’t the juiciest little pussy in all Louisiana, I don’t what is!” He cackles like the madman he is, grasping my hips and pulling me down so I’m face-to-face with him which ends up making my underwear and jeans pull back up, both of us breathing hard. “More for mah lady?” His eyes jittered over my face, hands slightly shaking from sheer excitement. Flushed and with a bit of a goofy smile on my face, I nod. He smirked, proud of himself. “Whatever ya want, darlin’! I’ll make you come again and again and again; all day if ya want!” He giggled, grasping my thighs tight, unwilling to let go.

 

I shift back against the headboard, holding my pants and undies against my core to tease him. “Wanna see?”

 

“Oh baby, darlin’, show me…” He sucked in a breath as he watched me tug away my trousers, lift my hips to better ease of taking them off and he grasped them himself, only for him to pull them off slowly. I heard him suck in a breath as slick from my awaiting cunt was attached to frilly knickers and pulled away, only to break as his tongue cut into the link of female slick between my pussy and my knickers. He sucked it down until he was back on my pussy licking up and slurping and biting and letting me build up to-

 

I gasp harshly as hands grasped my hip and a big, hot cock was slamming into my pussy. “LUUU-” I keened into his mouth as he keeps thrusting, feeling my mind go blank as he thrusts hard and deep and consistently fast. My mind goes blank as I come, _hard_ , feeling all he is on a next level as the link of E-001 has us feeling so much more, orgasms going crazy enough for us both to lose our minds. Easily.

 

He breathes hard over me, shaking as he pumps his humungous load of cum into me, hot and heavy and bursting out from our joined cock and pussy. Squeezing causes him to make a strangled noise and dig his fingers in tight. We gawk up at each other in shock at the fast and bruisingly slamming cumming between us as we relax, breathing calming down as our hearts race.

 

“Darlin’, baby-”

 

I give a grin. “Yeah, feeling the same.” But something about this makes me want to keep going, wants to see his face twist in pleasure. “I want more of your cock, Lucas. Let me show you a little trick of mine thanks to being infected.” I pulse the pheromones out.

 

Lucas chokes as he feels his cock stiffen back into full mass. “Y-You’re something of the best kind. Meant fer just me. Mine only. I only want you to be-” He groans light and high as I squeeze my pussy hard around his cock. I twist him over, on top. “O-Oh shit, darlin’, I-” I chokes a sound as I ride him furiously. I could hear him swear, only turning at how much fuller I was in this way, watching his face burst into pained pleasure, only for my own eyes to roll up with delicious satisfaction at him somehow able to point his cock right at the correct spot continuously in me that had me choking and making odd sounds that had him going. “Yes, keep doing that noise! Gods baby you sound so-”

 

I moan loudly as he grips my hips and literally uses me to pump him with his strength. “There! Stay there! O-O-Oh FUCK!” My nails pinched into his pectorals as he pounded, hips smacking hips with loud fleshy slaps.

 

He rammed into me. “OH- Oh fuck, baby! Tell me more!”

 

“There is so damnn good, more please, your cock feels so fucking incredible, just wanna, have to, going to c-c-cu-” I shrieked as I came, going silent for a moment as my vision went white and the orgasm slammed through me, causing me to spasm. I hear a distant choking sound and I felt hot come spurt up into me, digging my nails in as the cum splattered the inside of my pussy again, marking the insides with my essence with his seed. I came shallowly once more from it, shaking, exhausted.

 

I flopped onto my lover.

 

Done.

 

My head tilted as he grasped my hair, tugging me back to have me look him dead on in the eyes. He’s grinning, looking half-demented and half-demonic by how much dark promise was in that stare. “Gonna fill you right on up, round that belly of yours out!” He giggled, twisting me around to get behind me. Lips ducked to my ear as a hard cock rubbed teasingly up and down my slit, whispering dirtily, “Show the world _whose you are._ ”

 

Still not done.

 

Arms pushed my upper body down into the messed-up bed and then slipped around my upper body to get full control. His hand got a grip of hair at the base, making me hum at the pleasure. His kissed me, sloppy and wet and fucking amazing as his hips seemed to go into high speed, making me cry into his mouth. Then he made a choked sound what felt light only moments later, orgasming with a hoarse groan. He kept coming, filling me up, lower abdomen beginning to round up and then making a tiny tremor come from me, letting him know I came little, quiet but delicious. His forehead tapped against and stayed on mine. I breathe out, only to realise he was still coming into me. My eyes widened in awe. Pouring into me, my lover was. Links of wet, white cum pounded into me, breeding me.

 

“Gimme some more of that infection, darlin’. Let me fuck that pussy into oblivion like other man ever will!”

 

Having a psychopath do me was fucking _brilliant_.

 

So I did.

 

It must be hours he kept on ramming into me, not done. Still ready to go. Still horny as fuck and ready to completely make me **_his_ ** like no other had done or would do. Promises of worshipping my body, letting no one touch me, me being his, they all flew from his mouth constantly.

 

When Evie seems to want to know what we’re doing, we’re still going, with me on top now instead of missionary like Lucas adored, fucking the life out of him by groaning and riding him hard, one aim in mind. I was looking for our pleasure. His hands are grasping my breasts tight, the nipples poking through possessive fingers that grab on harshly on each. Nothing stops us from how mindless we’ve become for chasing that next climax, which prompts trouble when he thrusts up even harder and I slam down, making louder sounds of pleasure than he does. We come hard mere seconds later, thrusting messily into each other, but then out of sync. The pair of us look to the side as she’s suddenly there. But not at first. We’re gawping at each other as we rock hips, incredulous with the feelings of being summoned by her as we fuck on the bed.

 

It's Lucas that twirls us away, making sure I’m under the cover. “OUT!” He yells sharply, full of domination and damnation for those who _dare_ to go against him when so preoccupied, making the kiddie form of the fifteen-year-old Eveline disappear in an instant.

 

Barely even a pause and Lucas continues to fuck into me – and I come _hard_ for the last time.

 

I cream powerfully with a shout, and simply flop to the side of him.

 

I’m done.

 

“No more.”

 

He leans up on an elbow, pleased at the sight of me half painted white with his spend. “Yer mine now, darlin’. Say it.”

 

“Yours, Luc’…” I mumble, quickly slumping into sleep, leaning on him.

 

Lucas breathed out hard, dragging me to him, smirking. “Damn right you do, baby. An’ I’m all yours!” He snickers, burying his head in my neck, rubbing the come dripping out of reddened pussy into my thighs.

 

I feel a nuzzling into me, but then fall asleep, feeling completely sated.

 

.

 

I stretch, humming at each ache I feel as I get up as usual, sitting on the side of the bed as I stared over my shoulder at the unusual sight of Lucas behind me, having escaped his grasp.

 

He was frowning suddenly, clenching where I was previously stationed, half-awake now as his hand automatically searched.

 

I grinned to myself and let my hand rest where he’d next touch there where I’d slept, until he grasped upon my hand and dragged me closer to his front, mumbling something along the lines of ‘my, my, mine, mine, nowwww…’ pulling me on him fully and then next to him as he turned from left to right and cuddled me close like a teddy bear.

 

Chuckling to myself femininely, I remark, “Morning Luccie.”

 

He snaps out of his sleepy phase, jerking from me to search my face, only to breathe out hard and them almost strangle me in affection as he pulls me back in closely. “Aria. G’mornin’.”

 

“You sound relived?”

 

“Though it might not have been real. She gives me nightmares. S’nothin’ much. Yer mor’n enough to chase that away.”

 

I scowl at that, feeling protective as I shift to face him. “ _What?_ ” I snap. “She haunts you?”

 

He’s bewildered for a second before smirking at me. “You lookin’ after little ol’ me? N’aww. Ain’t that sweet of you?”

 

“Well, you’re-” I shut my mouth, unsure what to say after last night. ‘Mine’ was too forward. ‘With me’ was too overt. ‘Entwined’ was too presumptuous. “The Uncle to my Auntie,” I grumble, shifting away and looking to the side. I’m swiftly snagged and drawn to a warm chest, lips kissing my temple and making me melt into him with a little sigh of happiness.

 

“Is that it?” He challenges softly into my ear.

 

I breath in, chest puffing up. “Well…” I look away, shifting on the hardened sheets.

 

“Well, what, darlin’?” Lucas asks, suddenly looking a little nervous, fingers tightening on me.

 

I slowly exhale fully. “Nothin’. I mean, nothing.” I correct myself, putting a hand to my mouth in alarm. “I have been in this state too long if I’m picking up your mannerisms in pronunciation,” I sigh out. I grimace. “Got to change these sheets and get on with work.” I sit up, only for him to follow.

 

“I-It was alright, weren’t it?”

 

Blinking, I give him a confused smile. “Of course, I’ve never come so much.”

 

The man looks like he wants to hear something. “A-And the room? The room was good?” He pushed.

 

“Pretty sure before I shoved you into bed I said how much I liked it.” I get up, not yet ready to deal with it and promptly wobble, as my knackered legs do their best to hold me up. “Shit, Lucas. I’ve certainly never had problems standing after any other guys, Jesus fucking _Christ_.”

 

A high-pitched giggle comes from him. “Heh. _Good._ ”

 

.

 

Marguerite has a go at Lucas for yelling at her daughter, but when I quietly explained to her the situation, she barks a laugh.

 

“I’ll let it go, this one time, but no more shouting at our girl.”

 

“It’s a little hard to control passion when you’re… in bed, but we’ll try.”

 

Her eyes narrow at me. “You’re good to my son?”

 

I grin widely. “Certainly. Wouldn’t be cruel to my partner.”

 

And yes, he was mine.

 

All his sweaty, insane, jittery impressively intelligent self was the one I’d decided on having.

 

The sex was incredible too.

 

Something to be said for letting a madman into your bed.

 

.

 

Victory was sweet when I realised my new anti-toxin had worked beautifully.

 

I look down at the man that had been Molded once, and smiled. Then I lifted the gun and shot him, burning the body, and left the room as if on a mission. Only to bang into that one guy that never stops nattering on in my ear, chatting up a storm and bitching about this and that and it takes all I am to maintain a professional demeanour. We walk past the engineering rooms as he bitches about someone, those types rooms that are top half window and bottom half cement. Lucas sees me a she looks over his shoulder at catching movement. I smile at him gently and go on, needing to get to the computer section.

 

I needed to delete what I’d done and file fake reports in.

 

Lucas looked good in a white lab coat, even with that ever-present hoodie there, hood on top of it, and suddenly all I could think about was three nights ago, the mad sex session… I hummed.

 

Dean goes on still with me nodding every once in a while, barely listening.

 

“Well, hey now!” Arms slip around our shoulders and Lucas is suddenly in the middle of us. “Where are y’all goin’?”

 

“Going?”

 

“Yeah! Ya just nodded at meeting up,” Lucas prompts, dropping his arm from Dean, but not from my shoulder. “Outta work?”

 

“I did? Sorry, I wasn’t listening at the end there, thinking back to something a few nights back. What was it?”

 

“A date. With _him_.”

 

“Oh, no-no-no. No thanks. I’ve already got friends with benefits going on in my life, another would be far too much. Plus it would take up a lot of time and I’m practically working two jobs as it is,” I muse. Then I shrug, grasping Lucas’ wrist and pulling it off my shoulder, but not dropping it. “I’ll speak to you another time Dean. C’mon you, I need your assistance.” I drag him off to the empty computer room, pulling him behind quickly. I close the door behind him. “I need you to delete some of the video recording in Area Two, Section C, room seven. I faked failing earlier in the day, so if you could just make it so…”

 

“Got it. What did you do?”

 

“Know what I’d been working on? That. It succeeded.”

 

His eyebrows rose. “For real?” He asked, sitting down and getting on with it.

 

“Yup. So that means less time on that, and more time sleeping-” I come over to him and murmur into his ear, “-and having sex with you. So hurry up and change it so I can ride your cock and attempt to drink down all your come. I’ll need practise, after all.” I begin to kiss down his neck.

 

Lucas lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. “Y-Yes, ma’am!”

 

His enthusiasm was absolutely charming.

 

I was half beginning to wonder who would be pandering to who by the end of it.

 

.

 

Ethan Winters was both a blessing and a curse.

 

He was both paving our way out, and bricking our exit up.

 

The Baker family dead. E-001 being destroyed.

 

Lucas…

 

I took multiple vials of my anti-toxin hurriedly in one hand as I threw documents into the fire with the other and put them into a safe pouch, throwing it on and then two jackets. I was bulked up from excess clothing on me, including multiple shirts and two hoodies for Lucas. A backpack was full, as were pockets on me, and I jolted my head up at the screen, almost screaming when I watched Chris Redfield shot open Lucas’ mutated head, speak to someone as he shot the computer, and then left. I bolted out, taking out a vial, hiding in a room when I heard heavy footsteps. Heart beating fast until he left, I dashed out, fear lining every part of me.

 

Running into the room, I almost threw up at the sight of my lover so demolished.

 

Instantly I duck to him, getting a needle and attaching it to the vial and swiftly injecting him with it. Momentarily, nothing happened. Then his body twitched and came back together, goop slurping back to make him human once more. It took a minute of me resuscitating him before he breathed, choking back into existence.

 

“Ar-Aria?”

 

“Thank god it worked.”

 

He sat up, groaning in pain. “I thought-”

 

“I told you, I’ve been working on making it so going too far was reversible. You were still alive, just about, or you’d be dead and this would be useless.” I wave the empty vial, putting it back in the satchel.

 

Lucas blinked at me slowly. “You could’a run. Left me. I deleted everythin’ about you, baby.”

 

“Where the hell would I go without you after all this? Now shush about this leaving stuff. We have a new corporation to work for, do we not?”

 

“Heh. We sure do, darlin’!” He got up, pulling me up with him. "Let's go mess the world up some more, hey?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add to the Lucas/OFC train. We need more of it. If you liked it, I'd love to know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
